


Outside the Window

by seaweediscool



Series: 365 Day Prompts [1]
Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: 365 day prompts, M/M, Weather, and a cat, and kevin has a cat, did i mention the cat, it's cold, teeth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 04:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13849698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaweediscool/pseuds/seaweediscool
Summary: Kevin takes a stroll through the snow carrying a very important box.





	Outside the Window

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 1  
> What’s the weather outside your window doing right now? If that’s not inspiring, what’s the weather like somewhere you wish you could be? 
> 
> The cat kinda appeared randomly (and yes its based off of Shane Dawson's cat Cheeto)

It was snowing and Kevin Price was finding it increasingly harder to grasp onto the box he was holding onto. His hat was falling into his eyes and he’d lost his scarf to the wind a block or two ago. He’d go back for it soon. Or maybe he’d let it find its way into the New York sewer system, after all, he had more scarves.

 

The sidewalk was growing ever icier and he wished that Arnold were here to help him. Arnold had a much better centre of gravity and could have prevented Kevin from falling over or at the very least slipping. Alas, Arnold was still in Uganda and Connor hadn’t wanted to venture out into the cold – a very good decision on his part. He slipped slightly, a small scream emitting from his throat, his arms going out to steady himself, the box falling to the frozen tarmac.

 

“Well, shit.”

 

A ginger cat poked its head from the box and stared into Kevin’s very soul.

 

“Don’t look at me like that. Tell your other dad.”

 

The cat’s nose twitched.

 

“Or maybe don’t. He’ll kill me for dropping you.”

 

The cat meowed and Kevin picked the box up again (which had miraculously landed facing upwards). In Uganda things were much simpler. There was no ice, just the heat of the sun bearing down on his neck, the only surprise being the rain that appeared every few months or so. In New York the weather was so varied that he didn’t know what to do from one moment to the next. But here he was in the greatest city in the world taking a cat named Cheeto to his apartment which contained his boyfriend. Life was certainly going swimmingly.

 

(When Kevin got back to his apartment he didn’t tell Connor about the incident with Cheeto but it appeared that Connor had seen the entire thing through the window.)


End file.
